Mike Barnes
Cpl.Mike Barnes is a character featured in Medal of Honor: Frontline,Medal of Honor: Sabotage & Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Courage. Biography Early Barnes knew Jimmy Patterson before the war as he was a member of the same country club that he belong to, & the last time Patterson saw him was when Barnes was preparing for demolitions training. Operation Overlord Barnes also took part in Operation Overlord with the 82nd,landing behind enemy lines & proving that he was a truly skilled soldier. Colonel Stanley Hargrove of the OSS described his performance during Overlord as "stellar". On the night of June 5th;"D-Day",Barnes got seperate from his squad,then met up with 4 paratroopers from the 82nd;Radioman,Pfc.Russell Thompson,Pvts.Klynn,Burness & Zaslove,were at a farm where they fought some germans until they were helped by OSS Operative 2nd Lt.Eddie Washburn & SOE Operative Cpt.Pipkin,Together they go around the area destroying AA Guns,once they took care of the last 1,they met up with Cpt.Bascome & T/Sgt.Natwick,who told them that there's a farmhouse near St.Martin that they going to set up C.P.,They go there by a Opel Blitz,Washburn & Pipkin came earlier,they got to the house,which include some French Maquis,including the family living there,some many scattered Airborne Boys,by then,the house holds some wounded,with some medics,including Cpl.Jody Dewey looking after them,Barnes & the others took a rest there. When dawn came,Bascome 2nd in command,1st.Lt.Joshua Jacobson tells them that they need medic supplies for the wounded,& there needed supplies at a church in St.Martin which is held by Germans,Barnes again tags with Washburn & Pipkin to St.Martin along with Cpl.Rodney Walker & Pfc.Samuel Gould go to St.Martin fighting the germans,until they reach the church along with some other paratroopers,after taking the church,Jacobson arrives telling them that navy guns are firing in the area,which would push the germans into heading to the church,the Paratroopers,made a defense until they had secured St.Martin,after that,Jacobson tells Washburn that they should go to Exit 4 to help take it,Barnes again chose to go with Washburn & Pipkin & the 3 go to Exit 4... Barnes,along with Washburn & Pipkin arrive near Exit 4,at Utah beach,where they meet up with 4 Paratroopers of the 101st,Cpt.Vreeland,1st.Sgt.McWilliams,& Pfcs.Dan Dayton & Kevin Griffin,after some talking Vreeland goes to find some more paratroopers,leaving the 3 men with Washburn's group,fighting the germans in the area,killing a german mortar team,as the 6 are near the beach,they meet up with Vreeland with some paratroopers,they fought the germans who are retriving from the beach,once the area is secured,the small group met up near the beachhead,after Vreeland tells everyone they did a good job,while everyone was resting,Pfc.Dayton takes Barnes' picture with the beach with us soldiers & vehicles on it & Ship vessels on the sea & balloons behind him... Operation Market Garden During Operation Market Garden, Lt.Jimmy Patterson is assigned to protect him as he plants demolition charges to destroy Panzer IV tanks around the city of Kleveburg, Holland. Him & Patterson's comrade. Private Timothy Connor, was killed when his parachute snagged & he was shot. A lost soldier, Jerry Langteau, is rescued by Patterson & taken in to help provide cover fire for Barnes. The fight through the countryside was a fierce one,meeting up with an overall five tanks in the process. At the end of the mission,near the actual gate to Kleveburg, Barnes tells Jimmy that he & Jerry Langteau have to meet up with a Dutch resistance contact in a different area. They say goodbye & left... The Next day, he met with some American soldiers and began to meet the rest of the paratroopers during the operation. During the assault on the hamlet, Corporal Barnes's party was joined by Lieutenant Parker and Lieutenant Carson. Barnes agreed to help these two. Within an hour they had captured two villages and anti-aircraft positions. Next, several groups of American soldiers began to capture the city. Corporal Barnes and two Lieutenants took over the factory and the market. When Curtis and Carson had to leave Barnes ' squad and go to the rear Barnes said goodbye to the two and wished them luck. His further fate is unknown. Appearence * Medal of Honor: Frontline ** Rough Landing * Medal of Honor: Sabotage ** Airdrop ** Operation Market Garden * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Courage ** Silence the Guns ** Taking St.Martin ** Exit 4 Quotes: Gallery: Trivia *He hails from Missouri, hence his accent, & the fact that he knew Patterson in their early adulthood, who was from Carthage, MO. *Despite sharing the same last name, he is NOT related with Jack Barnes. *His 1st name: Mike, was finally mentioned in MoH:AA:C level: Silence the Guns. Category:Characters